Hot in the city
by akaeve
Summary: A little story where Tony is almost caught out in a sleazy hotel with a man.


It was one of those nights. Those hot humid nights, where the sweat from your body trickles down between your breasts and fills your belly button with the salty type of nights, where it is uncomfortable to breathe let alone sleep. The street light giving a golden shiny glow on the navel of the person sound asleep. The nights when you hear the street-cleaners engine hum. Their engine. Your engine humming at the thought of who lies on the it was one of those hot summer nights, when sex between two people had raised their temperatures to new heights. He listened to the gentle satisfied breathing of his partner. The man with whom he had shared intimate secrets. Their body shimmering in the street light. Tony rose and quietly moved to the window. He looked down the street...

They came from nowhere…the figures. They argued, shoved and then…..one fell to the ground. The dark liquid oozing from the quivering form. The white Naval Uniform, now staining red. Tony watched in horror. He had to get out. He had to tell someone. He had to tell Gibbs. No let someone else tell him. All he knew was he was in real big trouble. He turned and looked at the sleeping beauty. He knew that when they woke, to the commotion outside, it would only be a matter of time before he, Tony, was going to be mentioned. No they had an understanding. They never mentioned what they did, the men Tony met. They were just lovers.

Tony dressed and kissed his lovers forehead, "See ya Buba."

Buba opened his eyes, "See ya Alonso, I'll call."

Tony sat in the car. He wondered how long…his cell rang.

"Boss…. Driving around, couldn't sleep ….the heat…..know the area….I mean, I know of the area…..yes on my way." as he shut his cell down. He just hoped Buba was long gone.

Tony arrived at the crime scene. Ducky was talking to Gibbs.

"Knife to the jugular. Time of death about 2ish, and bled out in minutes. Satisfied Jethro."

Tony knew that of course, he had watched.

Gibbs looked around. Run down area. Sleazy accommodation. Bedsits. The hotel across the road. Tony saw the look.

"On it Boss….." he shouted crossing the road

"Take Ziva with you." Gibbs shouted back.

Tony looked through the door. He wondered who was on duty. He saw the woman, she was sitting smoking, trying to read the racing fixtures. He entered, and flashed his badge.

"Wondering if you saw anything of the murder out there?"

"Nope." she replied, not even looking up.

"There was a death out there and you know nothing about it?" Ziva quizzed.

"Look lady," the woman started to say, looking up, "Know what kind of hotel this is? Nope? I'll tell ya. We see nothing, we hear nothing, and if we did we wouldn't tell."

"May we…. if it's possible, to see the rooms facing the street?" Tony asked.

"Wanting one?" the woman asked.

"No, but we would like to see the register, and a look at the rooms facing the street We would also like to interview any of your residents, who may have seen something."

"Told you lady, they saw nothing." putting her head back down, "But you can have a look if you want." placing a key on the desk. "Just knock first. You might not like what you see, men things."

"What does she mean by men things. I have seen men's….."

"I think she means this is a queer hotel." Tony now said to Ziva.

"I would say it is very strange, yes." she replied.

"No, I mean it is a queer hotel, as in men…men thing" Tony replied.

"You seem to know about these things. I am worried…"

"Lets have a look in this room," Tony butted in, he knocked. No reply. Ziva opened with the key. Tony sighed a slight sigh. Despite the hotel being sleazy. It did however, have a cleanliness code. Tony looked about. The sheets changed, ok not your pristine white Egyptian cotton, but they were clean, the towels replaced.

"This room has a good view. Whoever had this room last night could have seen it all." Ziva said, looking out the window at Gibbs and Ducky.

"That would be if they were awake…." Tony replied.

"Last night was hot. Not everyone was asleep. Gibbs actually said you were out driving."

"Yep the air-con. But…." he didn't finish.

No we need to find out if this room was let last night and by who." as Ziva headed for the door, and down the stairs.

"Room 101, was it let last night?" Ziva enquired.

"Why?" the woman asked.

"Because it has a good view of the street. I want to see the register."

"Won't tell you much." the woman replied, handing Ziva the book. She gasped. Tony looked over her shoulder. All Ziva saw was Mr and Mrs Smith or Mr and Mrs Jones.

"You only have Smith and Jones, staying here?"

"I think you will find they are all aliases." Tony answered.

"You mean, the men do not want people to know their real names?"

"Yes, and Room 101 was Mr and Mrs Jones." Tony answered, thanking god that Buba had signed them in. The writing was not his.

"Who was on the desk last night?" Ziva now questioned.

"Micky. But he's not here." the woman replied.

"We can see that. But when will he be on duty again?" Ziva asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Dunno. I only work days. The men work the nights."

"And you never have a hand over? Or a rota?"

"Nope lady, I do days. The men do the nights." as she lit another cigarette.

"I want to know who owns that building. I want to know who works there. And I want faces," Gibbs shouted at Ziva and Tony. "In fact if you want to do something good do it yourself, McGee, you're with me now."

"Yes Boss." as Tim followed Gibbs to the elevator.

Gibbs walked into building. No he strode into the building. His walk confident. The couple who were signing in, looked and smiled.

"I do not think this is a good idea, Boss" Tim whispered.

"No?….and why?" Gibbs asked.

"See he calls his partner Boss, why can't you." the older man asked of his younger companion, who looked at Tim and smiled.

"I help you gentlemen?" the man asked from behind the counter.

"You rent rooms?" Gibbs asked showing the man his badge.

"Yep, it says hotel on the door."

"You on duty last night?" Gibbs enquired.

"Yep."

"Know the couple in room 101?"

"Nope."

"You checked them in."

"Nope, only one." the man replied.

Gibbs knew this was getting him nowhere.

"But it says Mr and Mrs Jones." Tim added.

"So if the other man appeared when I was at the head or making coffee. Didn't see anyone."

"The guy that checked in. Describe?" Gibbs began to get agitated.

"Look mister, in this 40watt light, they all look the same."

"Ok lets go another way here. Did anyone leave about 2.00?" Gibbs now questioned.

"Yep…..tall guy about 40ish. He looked worried."

"Want to expand?" Tim now asked.

The man looked at Tim and then Gibbs. "I wanna expand?….with you, like go all the way? Nope….not my type." as the man looked down at his paper.

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, the next day.

"Get any info?" Tony asked gingerly.

"Nope." Gibbs replied.

"Well I almost got molested. The guy behind the desk thought we were….you know." Tim answered standing with his hand on his hip and looking like a teapot.

"Gay?" Tony said looking worried.

"Well I wasn't happy." Tim answered back.

"Sometimes, I wake up grumpy, but I usually wake up happy." Abby now laughed entering the bullpen.

"Pardon I do not understand?" Ziva questioned in a puzzled voice.

"Look dopey, all we need is Doc and sneezy and we will almost have a full set." Tony added.

"Did I hear my name mentioned." Dr Mallard now asked as a rather sneezy Jimmy came into view.

"Sorry hay fever." Jimmy replied.

"Just need bashful Gibbs, and we got the full set."

"But what I got is a bunch of muppets. I want this case solved, so Ziva what have you got on our body?" giving Ziva the Gibbs stare.

"Simon Simpson, closet homosexual….tended to find out the gay clubs and pubs, in whichever city he was in."

"DiNozzo, motive?"

"Robbery?" Tony shouted back.

"So we got Simpson, going to a sleazy hotel, in an area he doesn't know, for a clandestine relationship?" Gibbs shouted back.

"I would say yes Boss." Tony replied back.

"So we really have an unsolved murder on our hands. The gay fraternity, the brotherhood close ranks. They will never mention." Tim added.

"They say you never know who is and who isn't," Ducky now added, "I mean look at me. I'm quite debonair."

Tony just nodded. He had been saved this time. As his cell rang, he looked down at the name…Buba…he cut it short.

The End.


End file.
